


This Shining Night

by Emiline



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Christmas Party, F/F, Feelings Realization, HubbleStar, cameos by Gwen and Algie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/Emiline
Summary: “You? Do my ears,” she rolled the r with all the drama she could muster, “deceive me? Ada Cackle, suggesting that we leave a party—her own party—early?”And goodness, it was hard enough not to smile without Ada looking at her like that.A remix of yetanotherramblingfangirl'sHave a Cup of Cheer.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Hackle Remix Challenge 2020





	This Shining Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yetanotherramblingfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherramblingfangirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Have a Cup of Cheer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858918) by [yetanotherramblingfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherramblingfangirl/pseuds/yetanotherramblingfangirl). 



> Title taken from "Sure on This Shining Night".

“There you are,” Julie called cheerfully, pushing open the door to the kitchens. “Mmm, that smells amazing.”

“Come have a taste,” Dimity threw over her shoulder with a grin.

“Don’t mind if I—goodness gracious that is very pink.”

“You would not believe how many weeks it’s taken me to get that exact shade. But that’s not all.” Dimity shook something into the liquid and gave it a quick stir.

“Is that edible glitter?”

“Essentially, yes.”

Julie laughed. “Well, I’ve got to try it now.”

A small cup winked into existence and Dimity ladled a bit of liquid in.

Julie took a sip. “Oh,” she breathed. “Not at all what I was expecting but it’s delicious. It’s vanilla milk with cinnamon and nutmeg?”

“And cloves and just a hint of pepper. And quite a lot of sugar.”

“I’d noticed that. Why is it sparkly and pink, though?”

“Ah, now that is because it is the Christmas Surprise. There are only three rules about the Christmas Surprise:” Dimity held up three fingers “one, it must be surprising; two, it must not be dangerous; and three, it must actually be liquid enough to technically count as a beverage.”

“Technically count as a beverage?”

“It can get quite elaborate. We had quite the spirited debate—pun intended—about one of Gwen’s concoctions one year. We all agreed it was excellent, but there was debate over whether it was a beverage or a custard.” Dimity gave the liquid a final stir and muttered a spell over it. “That should keep it warm through the party.”

“What was the final decision?” Julie asked, fascinated.

“We were all a bit tipsy at that point, but we came to the conclusion that anything that could generate that much debate must technically count as beverage because we hadn’t been able to definitely prove otherwise.”

“The secret lives of the Cackle’s teachers,” Julie teased. 

“Speaking of secrets, a little birdie told me you have a new frock.”

“I do!” Julie grinned. “But that’s _my_ Christmas surprise.”

* * *

“Julie, what a charming frock!” Ada smiled, taking in the fabric dotted with images tiny Christmas trees and piles of presents. “Very in the spirit, wouldn’t you say, Hecate?”

“There is certainly no doubt as to what holiday it was intended for,” Hecate agreed.

Julie laughed. 

Dimity joined them. “If you’ll excuse us, I’d like to steal Julie away for a dance.”

“Of course. Hecate would you like to dance?” Ada asked as Dimity and Julie twirled away.

“No, but thank you for asking,” Hecate smiled softly at Ada. “I think I’ll go sit and watch for a bit, but you go on.”

Ada squeezed Hecate’s free hand. “Can I get anything for you?” 

Hecate shook her head. “Go on and enjoy yourself,” she shooed Ada gently.

* * *

Ada looked especially lovely, Hecate thought as she nibbled on snow witch-shaped cracker and watched her colleagues enjoying themselves. Ada’s velvety, cranberry-red top and soft grey skirt with tiny, glittering snowflakes looked very well against Gwen’s forest-green gown embroidered with wintery woodland scenes in silver threads. The gown was perhaps a bit much for the occasion, but Gwen _was_ performing later and she always loved putting on a good show.

Ada laughed at something Gwen said, and twirled her expertly. Hecate sighed and set her plate down on a nearby tray. 

The music changed to an upbeat pop piece and Gwen’s voice floated over to her through the party noise: “I am Esper Vespertillio, I can waltz to _anything_ Algernon Vernon Maximillian Rowan-Webb”

Hecate watched with amusement as Algie swept an extremely formal bow and he and Gwen began to waltz.

“Cup of Christmas Surprise?” Ada asked, holding out a steaming mug.

Hecate eyed it. “It’s very…pink,” she said, but she reached for it anyway. “And it is _glittering,_ ” she sniffed.

“Yes it is,” Ada smiled. “Happy Christmas, Hecate.”

“Happy Christmas.”

They clinked their mugs together and sipped.

“Broiling bat wings!” Hecate gasped. “I think that’s more sugar than I’ve had the entire term.”

“I don’t know,” Ada admitted. “I think it started out life as amended vanilla milk but…”

“Are you sure it’s not just liquid sugar with vanilla and spices?”

Ada peered into her cup. “It was Dimity’s turn this year.”

Hecate glanced over to where she had last seen Dimity and Julie, and something must have still been showing on her face because Dimity caught Hecate’s eye, raised her cup, and winked.

“I could fix us something less sweet if we went up to my office,” Ada said, and she sounded almost hopeful.

Hecate’s attention snapped back to Ada. “You? Do my ears,” she rolled the r with all the drama she could muster, “deceive me? Ada Cackle, suggesting that we leave a party—her own party—early?” And goodness, it was hard enough not to smile without Ada looking at her like that.

“It’s not a party without proper drinks,” Ada replied nonchalantly, and while Dimity has certainly created a magnificent Christmas Surprise, some things are meant to be experienced in small doses, don’t you think?”

“I could not have put it better myself,” Hecate replied, allowing a smile to blossom on her face.

“Come on. I have a tin of Hilda’s Holiday Blend in my office. There’s certainly time to pop upstairs, put the kettle on, and enjoy a quiet cup before Gwen caps off the evening with her performance.”

“Goodness,” Hecate blanched. “A bit of peace and quiet would be nice.”

“So shall we?”

“Are you quite sure that you want to leave your own party? You seemed like you were having fun.”

“I was, but I also want to spend time with you in a setting you’re more comfortable in, and if that means that I can quietly dispose of this beverage without offending Dimity then all the better.”

Hecate laughed. “You make a good point.”

“Besides,” Ada continued, turning the full brilliance of her smile on Hecate, “with good drink and a good friend, you can have a party anywhere. Everyone is enjoying themselves. We won’t be missed, and you should have the opportunity to enjoy yourself as well.” Ada paused, and her expression slipped into dismay. “That came out more self-centered than I meant it.”

“I do enjoy you. Spending time with you that is,” Hecate amended, suddenly certain that she was matching her Christmas Surprise rather too well. “Shall we?” she added, before she made it worse.

With perfect synchronicity, they transferred into Ada’s office.

* * *

Hecate raised the cup of tea to her face and breathed in the steam. She took a tiny sip, and sighed with contentment.

“That _is_ good.” She met Ada’s eyes and was nearly overwhelmed by the warmth she saw there.

“I’m glad you like it.”

Ada’s skirt sparkled in the firelight as she shifted in her chair, her blouse bunching as it came perilously close to becoming untucked. Hecate flicked her eyes away to the fireplace and took a sip of tea to moisten her mouth, which had unaccountably gone dry.

“There’s something a bit magical about even ordinary fire, isn’t there” Ada said, toeing off her shoes. “Ahh,” she sighed, flexing her feet.

Perhaps, Hecate thought, stealing away with Ada had been a bad idea.

Ada stretched, and a corner of the blouse came untucked, affording Hecate a glimpse of skin before the fabric fell back down. Hecate tugged on her own blouse, shifting the fabric.

“Are you too warm? I can put more of a heat barrier between us and the fire, if you like.”

“It’s not the—I’ll be fine,” Hecate replied. “It’s not too hot.”

“Well, tell me if I need to turn it down a little.”

“Mmm,” Hecate said.

“How would you feel about a little music?”

“That would be nice.”

Ada slipped her shoes back on and summoned her victrola. She selected a record and soon a slow waltz was playing. Ada hummed along and swayed to the music.

“Ada,” Hecate said abruptly, standing.

“Yes?”

“May I have this dance?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” With a flick of her hand the furniture rearranged itself to give them space.

Ada smiled with a warmth that filled Hecate down to her toes and made her absurdly happy. With a flick of her hand the furniture rearranged itself to give them space.

Ada slid her hand into Hecate’s and placed her other on Hecate’s shoulder, and Hecate’s free hand slipped around to Ada’s back and this, _this_ was why she’d never done this with Ada before.

Not that she and Ada weren’t physically close frequently. But it was a touch on her sleeve, a brush of their shoulders, her hand hovering near the small of Ada’s back. It was collegial. It was friendly. It was unexceptionable. It wasn’t fingers laced together, Ada’s body heat warming her hand, Hecate trying desperately not to pull Ada closer than proper, while Ada looked at her with such warmth and affection and love. 

Hecate had never questioned that her feelings for Ada were unrequited, and yet…

Hecate took the first step, and they began to dance.

“You’re allowed to relax a little,” Ada said gently. “There’s no one to see, but me.”

“I am not sure that I can,” Hecate admitted.

They danced a few more steps.

“There is something we could try, if you’re willing,” Ada said. “A breathing exercise. May I show you?”

Hecate nodded and brought them to a stop.

“What we’re going to do is breathe together,” Ada explained. “You’ll put your hands on my waist.”

“What?”

“Like this,” Ada said, moving their clasped hands to her waist, and pressing Hecate’s hand to her side.

“And this,” Ada guided Hecate’s other hand to the correct position. “Now, do you feel my breathing?”

“Yes,” Hecate squeaked.

“Good. Now I am going to put my hands on your waist, if that is all right with you.”

Hecate nodded and tried to remember to breathe.

“There,” Ada said. “Now we just hold on and breathe. If it helps, you can close your eyes. Breathe,” she repeated gently, and Hecate laughed because it was either that or not breathe at all.

“That’s all right,” Ada said. “It can feel a trifle awkward at first. It’s rather an intimate thing, when you get down to it.”

“We’re breathing together,” Hecate said in wonder, after about thirty seconds.

“Extraordinary, isn’t it? Now if we were to return to the waltz,” she moved one hand to Hecate’s shoulder “there, you’re much more loose. Shall we?”

This time, they moved together in one fluid motion. Hecate even twirled Ada, who laughed, her cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling.

The music came to a stop and so did they, much closer than they’d started.

Much, much closer.

“Thank you for the dance,” Ada said, a little breathlessly. 

“My pleasure, Ada.”

Ada’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment and she took a shuddering breath.

“Ada?” Hecate whispered.

“Yes?” 

“May I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> A tip of the hat to Courtney Milan and her delightful _The Duke Who Didn't_ which I was reading during part of the writing of this fic and it had a bit of an influence on the opening scene with Dimity and Julie and the Christmas Surprise.


End file.
